Undertomb
|date = March 17, 2016 |website = Tumblr |type = Basic Change |tone = Horror |setting = Grim Dark |medium = Comic}} Undertomb is an AU where all the Monsters are more bloodthirsty. The Monsters bear major differences from Undertale. They live Underground, using campfires and lamps for light. Most of them feed on corpses, but some are simply different from the original. Most Monsters are hideous and distorted, smelling of stale blood. However, there are some Monsters who try to control themselves. Asgore is trying to create laws, but the other Monsters simply ignore them. Monsters sometimes venture out to the Surface to find living humans to eat. There is no sun - instead, there is the Red Moon, which constantly illuminates the Surface red. Zombies and other supernatural creatures walk the earth, sometimes falling Underground to feed the Monsters. Characters The monsters wear a lot more dark colors, with blood on most of them. Their eyes are mutated or mutilated, and are often bright red, solid black, or both. Sans Lazy guard in Snowdin and the eldest among the two skeleton brothers. He received his nickname "Teddy" from Frisk, whom he sometimes helps and protects against other Monsters, but usually just stands and watches. Sans still enjoys jokes and puns but has a darker, more twisted sense of humor. The eyes of his Gaster Blasters glow red. These gaster blasters are very large and inflict burns. Papyrus Still aspires to be a member of the Royal Guard, but like in Undertale, Undyne doesn't want him to get killed so she just keeps him on sentry duty. Frisk The Eighth Human. Wears a blue gem around their neck and carries an old kerosene lamp and a cross. Toriel Ex-wife of Asgore and now lives in the Ruins. She has a scar on her face like an inverted cross. Looks scary, but kind and caring. Flowey Soulless creature who hates Humans and Monsters. Reincarnation of Asriel Dreemurr. Chara Demon-like ghost of a child brought back to existence by Frisk's Determination. Carries an inverted cross and a sword. They have black wings and black ichor flowing from their eyes. Asriel Dreemurr Prince of the Underground, son of Toriel and Asgore. Blind because of a scar on his eye. Temmie The most dangerous creature in the Underground. Its face is a mask that hides a terrible demon feared by all. Doesn't usually leave its village. Undyne Chief of the Royal Guard. Blinded by Asgore, but well developed in all the other senses. She has small wings and is secretly in love with Alphys. Alphys Royal scientist. Her personality is the same as Undertale. Serves Asgore out of fear and the vain hope of getting new eyes. She secretly has a crush on Undyne. Asgore Dreemurr King Dungeons. Merciless, mad, and always hungry. Same backstory as classic Asgore, but greatly marred. Quite muscular. Napstablook Mettaton's cousin. Familiar with Toriel and often stays with her. Mettaton EX Serial killer robot, a magician and television star. Same personality as classic Mettaton. Gallery Undertomb sketch by fukuromami555.png|Created by fukuromami555 Trivia * Before Sour-Apple-Studios version, Undertomb was originally called "Horrortale," but when the Sour-Apple-Studios' Horrortale had become popular, the creator decided to renamed this AU into "Undertomb". * The name "Teddy" came around when Minty and Shorty were discussing a completely different character altogether and Minty joked that Sans should be called Teddy for the irony factor and it just stuck. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Monstrous Category:Grim Dark Category:Comic